


counting stars

by scionavarielle



Series: One Republic [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-09 23:38:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3268574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scionavarielle/pseuds/scionavarielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At one side, Erik Durm seems like any other 20-year-old guy who goes to classes, hangs out with friends, practices football, and such, but hidden in his mansion lies his true self.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what got me when I had this idea. At first I want to make Robert the vampire but then I thought it has been a lil bit mainstream that the guy (?) always be the vampire, so I thought of otherwise -bricked
> 
> Anyway, hope you guys like it :) I think I'll make this in two/three chapters, hopefully I can make it in spare time.  
> Since I'm having a new job (I finally got an intern in this cosmetic company, yay!) please be patient :'D -bricked

At one side, Erik Durm seems like any other 20-year-old guy who goes to classes, hangs out with friends, practices football, and such. However, it is what he is in the surface. On the other side, hidden in the mansion he lives all by himself, save by his loyal butler by the name of Mats Hummels, Erik could show his true-self.

Because, see, Erik is not just ordinary human, he is, in fact, the son of the Great Great and Great and Great (okay, let’s short it as Great) Duke of the Vampire.

And yes, that also means that Erik _is_ indeed a vampire.

Mats? Nah, Mats is a loyal human whose family has served the Durm since ancient.

Unlike what you know about vampire though, they can live in the daylight, they don’t afraid of garlic – they just hate the smell of it (they can eat it too in the food), they eat human food (although some of those food can’t be digested – they are bit picky of that). They just don’t like cross, period.

It must cross your mind, how does a vampire live in the daylight? Won’t they get burnt? Yes, actually daylight, sun, is still one of the vampire’s weaknesses. However, the Great Duke (Erik’s father) has found something called a ‘cure’ because the vampire has been sick on living the shadow for as long as they could remember. They also miss the sun and thus this cure was made.

The cure enables the vampire to move in daylight, have daily life activities like any other human. What inside the cure is actually a mystery, only some who have been given the privilege to know what.

(How about them drinking blood, is it not true?)

Unfortunately, they still drink blood as it is the source of their power (whatever they have because each vampire has unique ability). But the thought of sinking their teeth into some random human has disgusted them more than enough. That is why, underneath the government the Great Duke has made a pact with the human’s authority. Each month, the government will provide blood donor to be delivered to every vampire that is registered in the country.

With the pact, every vampire doesn’t have to worry for their food and the same goes to the human (though the one who knows only the government and the high authority, most human don’t even know that vampires exist). But there’s a special case for the Royalties Vampires who have a loyal servant like Erik does. They don’t have to get the blood supply as their servant will do so willingly each month.

(So the vampire only needs to drink once in a month?)

The very least yes, but they still have an alternative blood called the Seiva, a modified blood that invented by the governments and the Royalties. It can be found in some convenience stores, disguised in the packaging of ordinary food.

The thirst for human’s blood is still there, albeit not too much, but it can now be controlled, thanks to Seiva and the cure. Yet however, only one kind of thirst that can’t be controlled no matter how hard the vampires try.

It is the thirst of blood of their _soulmate_.

The one destined to be with them.

And now the story begins with the new semester starts.

.

.

The class is in chaos, students talk with each other – some about the unfinished homework, some about later activities, some about extra-curricular, some about yesterday tv series, and such. It is when the door opens and the teacher walks in do they sit back in their position and be silence.

The teacher is a man in 30ish something. Miroslav Klose is his name but Miro is what the students usually call him. Erik is in his class, studying the psychology of human being. Why he, who is in mechanic engineering major, studying this is still a mystery even to himself. He just finds that studying human is somehow interesting.

“Class, I hope you guys have a nice holiday because we are going to start our new semester.” Some groans are heard and Miro just smiles. “And before that, I’m going to introduce you to my new assistant. He will be helping me to deliver some topics in case of emergency.”

“You mean, in case you’re going for a date, Sir,” shouts Sergio – a Spain student who’s famous of his remarks, but nobody hates him because he means no harm. Laughter follows after even Miro shakes his head while smiling.

“Sergio, if I am going for a date, I will make sure you are not going to stalk me,” replies Miro and the class laughs again. Miro coughs then the laughter stops for a while. “Alright, so, let me introduce you, please come in.”

Erik feels his heart beats so fast. His eyes become cloudy. His breathes uneven. It feels suffocated inside the room suddenly. Julian, his neighbor seat, looks at him worriedly. Erik shakes his head, trying to show that he is alright. But it is no good. His breathing becomes hard when Miro continues. “Class, this is Robert Lewandowski. He’s from Poland and he’ll help me from now on, please be nice with him, okay?”

Erik lifts up his head to meet with the guy called Robert. His height is almost similar to Miro, perhaps around 6 feet then, Erik notes. Robert’s posture is firm, like he has been working out. His hair was short and black. His ears a little bit pointy, according to Erik. Yet the one thing that intrigues Erik the most is when he meets those pair eyes of Robert. They are blue, beautiful like the ocean (or the sky). He feels captivated by them that he doesn’t realize that the pair is now looking back at him, giving a little smile.

The stomach clenches. Something inside him stirred up, he nods down, head-banged his head on the desk, silently that only Julian notices. “Erik, what’s wrong?” Julian whispers. Erik can’t find the right word. His fangs are coming out. This is not good. At this rate, every person in his class will know that he is a vampire.

Although some of the humans have been close to vampire, not all of them are open-minded yet. They still abhor the idea of sharing the air with vampire and the other way around. A cold war happens beneath the surface and Erik doesn’t want to ruin it by showing his fangs to scare some of the people here, some whom he has considered as friends.

“Erik, are you alright?” Miro’s voice is heard and Erik calms himself to put his fangs back.

 _‘Breathe in, breathe,’_ he keeps repeating his thoughts.

If only Mats is here, the butler could help the boy gets out of the class now, but Mats is not here and Erik should not be relying much on his butler. “Sir, I don’t think Erik is feeling well.” Julian says after Erik still couldn’t stop himself.

‘ _No,’_ Erik screams inside his mind. _‘No, I’m alright, this is nothing, please stop.’_

“Erik? Do you need to go the infirmary?” Miro asks again.

“I will take him to infirmary, sir.” Erik breathes a sigh of relief upon hearing the familiar voice.

Marco Reus, the blonde with a hairstyle almost similar the famous woody woodpecker, shouts while walking to Erik’s chair. Marco is one of Erik’s human friends who has known Erik’s identity, but still want to be close with the boy. It happened in one accident when Marco found Erik’s secret. At first, Erik was scared that he had to erase Marco’s memories but the blond only looked at Erik in awe, _literally._

After that, they have become so close and Erik is glad of that. Mats, of course, has searched Marco’s background before deciding if the blonde is a danger or not. Turns out, everything is fine and Erik is happy for that.

The same happiness like now when Marco helps him to get out of this weird _accident_. Erik puts his head down, staring at his own feet while walking. He still feels someone’s stares on him, but he doesn’t dare to look back. “Don’t look, I think the new assistant is staring at you,” Marco whispers. Erik glances at his friend. “Or maybe your ass, who knows,” and when Marco winks, Erik blushes.

Gosh, his friend.

.

.

“So, you felt that the air suddenly drawn out from you and it’s suffocating there?” Erik nods. “And then you said that your stomach clenched, you felt like puking when that new assistant was in the room?” Once again Erik nods.

Erik has lied down on the bed with his back leaned on the wall while Marco is sitting on the bed where he’s lying. Marco grins, so wide that Erik thinks whatever the blonde (yes, Marco’s hair is blonde) says is not good. “Don’t you think that you’re falling in love with him?”

“WHAT?!” Erik shouts.

Marco quickly covers Erik mouth before the nurse notices and comes in. They don’t need another intruder right now. “Ssh, you don’t have to shout, do you?” Marco lets go of his hands. “Well, first, those are some symptoms of people who fall in love, you know. I don’t really know if it’s a different in _your case_ though. Maybe you should ask Mats, perhaps he knows.”

“You just want to meet him,” Erik teases. Marco smirks.

“You got me, but seriously, you should ask him. If he doesn’t have any idea, perhaps he knows some of your _elders_ about this.”

Mentioning of the elders, Erik lowers his head and has this gloomy expression on his face. “The only elder I know is my father,” he bites his lips. “I should have been involved more before. He protected me so much.”

“HEY!” Marco puts both his hands on Erik’s shoulders and shakes the younger (Erik). “It’s not your fault if you don’t want to involve with the shitty politics. Hell, I would be lying if I said I’m interested. And besides, it’s the nature of parents to take care of their child. I think your dad is doing anything he could to make sure you are happy and safe.”

Erik smiles a little and nods. “Hey, you know, in some stories I read, you have an enemy right? The vampire hunters or something?”

“Ah yes, them. True that we’re in peace with humans but some of them still can’t accept us – my clan – so they form an alliance of some sort.”

“Ah, so they form that saying in case of emergencies we’re ready, that kind of thing?” Marco concludes.

“Yeah,” Erik whispers slowly. “Shouldn’t you get back to class?”

“Nah, it is more fun to be here, the only reason I choose that class is I thought it’ll be easy. Who knows that Miro could be such a killer sometimes?” Erik chuckles. “Seriously, remember the last assignment of him that we have to, what, and I quote ‘Analyze 10 customers in a shop that I’m going to give you, study them, know them, be in their shoes.’ Urgh, like, why do we have to be in their shoes? It’s not like we’re going to be a detective or something.”

“I could not comprehend the idea of you being a detective too, Mr. Reus.”

Marco stands up when he hears Miro’s voice behind him. He curses while Miro just chuckles. Erik smiles looking at his friend. Miro then turns his head, concerned, to Erik. “So, are you feeling alright, Erik?”

Erik nods. He may never know his father very well, but he thinks perhaps Miro is the closest thing he could feel what it’s like to have a father. And perhaps, it’s one of the reasons why he chose Miro’s course. “I see, I have already called your guardian and I think he will be picking you up soon. If you are not feeling well, you should get rest.” Miro looks back to Marco. “And Marco, I think since you are being so kind to Erik, please stay with him until his guardian comes to pick him up, okay?”

Marco grins. “My pleasure sir.” Miro shakes his head.

“Kids these days,” he says.

“You’re just too old already, old man,” Marco teases.

“Alright, I shall go back now to class.” After Miro has gone, Marco sits back on his previous position.

“Strange,” Marco starts. “Miro truly shows a lot of attention to you, he even abandoned his class!”

“Maybe because there is already the new assistant? I don’t find it’s weird, maybe he’s just showing his concern.”

Marco shrugs. “Whatever you said, Erik, whatever you said.”

So Marco and Erik wait for Mats to come pick the latter. Mats arrives not long after, looking calm as usual, with his casual look – a white shirt and black pants. Though only simple combinations, how those can make Mats look like a model, is still a mystery to Erik. He notices that Marco’s eyes lit up and trying to find way to talk with his butler but Mats only answers when necessary.

.

.

“Pardon me for asking but what has happened, Erik?” Mats has finally gotten used to call Erik by his name. Even though Mats has insisted that Erik is his master, he finally agrees to call by name only when there are two of them – or Marco. Erik looks hesitated before finally opens his mouth and explains the same things he has told Marco before.

The screeching sounds of the brake and the sudden stop make Erik almost knock whatever in front of him, if not for his good reflex as vampire. “Mats?” he asks to his butler.

Mats, he could see, is holding the stir tightly, grabbing it like it could go away anytime soon. “Am I hearing it right? Are you saying that there’s _a_ Lewandowski in your university?” Erik nods, trembling by Mats’ voice. This is the first time that he is afraid of his own butler. Even if Mats is a human being, Erik knows what the man on the wheel is capable of.

“How could -? This is not good,” Mats mumbles.

“What is not good Mats? What is wrong?”

“And you said that you have those symptoms when he’s in the same room with you?” Erik nods.

Mats stares at Erik for some time, a shock expression is clearly shown on Erik’s face. “Those things you had,” Mats gulps. “That you felt in your stomach or the sudden urge that made you unconsciously show your fangs. Marco is not entirely wrong in that.” Erik’s eyes widened. “Those are the signs when you found your soulmate.”

.

.

_The hunger of your soulmate’s blood_

_It can’t be suppressed, nor can it be controlled_

_only by having the taste of it_

_shall everything ends_

_._

_._

The next morning, after a very hard time to sleep, Erik goes to his class as usual. Julian asks him about his condition, which Erik answers with a small smile. He is too tired to explain or to come up with a lie. He only says that he was tired and needed a rest. Julian leaves him alone afterwards.

Everything doesn’t seem right to him at that moment. He feels so sick out of nowhere. He has already had his _supply_ that month. Mats has given his blood on the earlier week. Now how could he be so hungry suddenly, he doesn’t know. Is this somehow related to the _soulmate_ thing? He could not be possible to have a soulmate suddenly right?

Not that he doesn’t find Robert attractive, it just doesn’t seem _right_ especially after what Mats has told him.

Well, whatever it is, avoiding Robert is number one in the top list to do to live in human world. And since Robert is in the psychology class, it’s not that hard to avoid. He could just sit on the back or sign in and then out in the middle of the class. Some of his classmates do that a lot.

Yeah, hopefully. Now all he needs to do is to talk to Marco about this.

Perhaps his blonde friend could come with an idea to help him.

(or tease him, Erik has considered that option).

.

.

Mats is in the mansion, alone, after finished doing his chores for the day. He holds the phone, waits for ring to stop until it is replaced by a voice, one familiar voice. “What are you doing,” Mats hisses.

The voice from the other line chuckles before asking back, “What do you think?”

“You’re going to kill him.”

_“That’s why you’re there, right? To make sure he’s safe and sound.”_

Mats grits his teeth. “No, it’s yours, you should have made sure everything is safe.”

_“I know, but this has to happen, you know that. Did you tell Erik, though?”_

“Which one?”

_“The part that Lewandowski’s family is a Vampire hunter from generations to generations?”_

“Already.”

_“I take it you have also told the other one, judging from your voice?”_

“Yes, he needs to know.”

_“As long as you don’t tell him I’m still alive.”_

“You are nuts.” Mats doesn’t care even if the person on the other line could come to him in a split second and slit his throat. This has gone far beyond. He is supposed to take care of Erik until _that person_ finished with all the _affairs_.

_“Sometimes, Mats, you have to do the craziest thing to protect the one you love, even if that means you have to put him in danger. Good bye.”_

Mats stares at the phone as long as he could remember. He only hopes that Erik will safe because if his master is in danger, then by all means, Mats wouldn’t hesitate to _kill_ even if he has to defy the Great Duke.

.

.

_“Erik, I don’t know if I should tell you this, but Robert Lewandowski – the Lewandowski family – is a vampire hunter and as far as I could remember. Robert was the one who killed your father.”_

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i've finally finished the second chapter! not sure what to say about this though. I want to put this story to end and continue it with another story or we'll see to that x3

Either it’s a pure luck of coincidences or a playful fate, Erik doesn’t really know. All he realizes is that no matter how hard he’s trying to avoid Robert, he’ll always end up bumping into the older man. At first, he thinks because they are in the same university, so they’ll always meet on the hall or somewhere. However, Erik believes it’s impossible to meet almost every day as Robert is at the psychology faculty while he’s at engineering faculty. As the university itself is not small, so it’s unlikely to meet ‘accidentally’, Erik realizes that it must be fate playing with him.

Seeing Robert is okay, but the thirst for his blood is entirely another matter. Erik has been doing his best to suppress his thirst for the teacher assistant’s blood. A one month blood supply for Mats is not enough, especially the Seiva. If anything, they only escalate his thirst. He almost loses count as how many times his fangs have shown on public. Luckily there’s no person around him and if there is, Marco is there to cover for him, like what the blonde is doing just now.

A few moments ago, Erik could smell Robert’s close and his fangs showed up while talking with his friends. Marco shouted Erik’s name and approached the vampire, quickly covered the man’s mouth in a playful way. “Put back your fangs, they are showing again,” he whispered to Erik.

The vampire did as he’s told but it seemed like he’s out of control and Marco had to pretend that Erik was sick and he’s going to take the latter to the infirmary, again. Their friends looked at them, worried. Luckily Lars joked, “That’s because your hand is so smelly that’s why he fainted!”

The others laughed together. “What the heck, Lars? No, alright, I’ll get him to the infirmary and when he wakes up, I’ll ask him. You guys just wait.” Marco retorted, thankful that the others didn’t realize the strange things happen to Erik.

“Sure, sure, we’ll wait when you realize you’re smelly,” responded Ciro.

Marco just mumbled and grabbed Erik to the infirmary while the vampire still tried his best to close his mouth to cover his fangs.

.

.

“NO!” You can hear someone shouting inside the infirmary and the source of it is from Erik.

He is now sitting on the bed while Marco sits on the chair next to him. Their position is almost the same. The teacher responsible for the infirmary has gone and they are left alone. What are they arguing, you ask? Well, Erik’s fangs always show up when he needs blood and if he can’t have blood soon, he’ll go nuts and can’t control himself. To avoid that, Marco, as a good friend as he is, offers his blood to Erik, to which the vampire shouted ‘No’ just now.

“Come on, you can’t wait for Mats, he’s probably doing your chores right now. Even if he throws them away, you’ll probably have to wait another thirty minutes or so. Are you sure you can handle yourself that long?”

Erik bites his lips. He knows Marco is right but he can’t let his friend in danger because of him, no matter if his friend already knows the consequences. “I can’t, what if I can’t control myself? I can’t.” Erik shakes his head furiously.

Marco slaps both Erik’s cheeks lightly, grabbing the latter’s head. “Listen, you can control _it_ , and besides God knows what could happen if you don’t put back your fangs soon.”

When there’s still no reply from Erik, Marco sighs. He never knows that the smaller man could be this stubborn. Guess he has to take a drastic measure too. He scans around the room and finds scissors there. He lets go of Erik and walks to take the scissors. Erik watches him in horror. “No, Marco.”

“Why don’t they have something like razor or such,” Marco says in a playful tone while playing with the scissors now. “If you don’t want, I’ll have to push you then.”

“STOP!” Erik shouts again. “Alright, alright, just put that down, Marco, please?”

“Nope, I’ll bring it with me when I sit next to you so if you decide to change your mind, I might make you don’t.” The blonde answers while getting back to his previous place with the scissors on his hand.

Erik breathes a relief sigh. “So, is it going to be hurt? Do you have to sink your teeth in my neck or something?” Marco jokes, trying to lighten up the atmosphere.

“Kind of, now please put the scissors away.” Erik asks nicely. He could just grab it with his strength and his speed – of course, as vampire, Erik has the power beyond human – but he respects Marco and waits for the blonde to obey him. After making sure the scissors are away, Erik explains, “You can still say no, I mean, I don’t know if I have power over myself right now.”

“You can and you have to, I still want to live to tease your butler,” He winks.

Another sigh before Erik finally asks Marco to come closer and then bits the blonde’s neck. The sweet taste of the red liquid is the first thing he feels, however, it’s not enough. Stronger than Marco because of his vampire’s power, he hugs the blonde tighter, hoping to squeeze for more blood.

“Er – erik,” Marco calls the vampire’s name weakly.  At first bite, he feels a weird sensation, the piercing through his neck is hurt but then he feels his adrenaline pumping. He sees stars – or is it just his imagination? – and he never knows there could be anything like this before. But it doesn’t last long as he feels weaker. His arms limping, trying to push Erik but he never knows the vampire is this strong. He calls Erik name again. “E…erk erik…pe please…e..e…rik…”

Glancing, he could find Erik’s eyes darker, scaring him. Perhaps this is what Erik afraid of himself, losing sense. The vampire keeps sucking Marco’s blood like it won’t be enough if he hasn’t had all the fluids flowing through the blonde’s body.

Erik, in between his consciousness, knows that he has to stop – he _needs_ to stop or else Marco will die. He realizes that, but he doesn’t even know what he’s doing, why he has to stop. His mind tells him to have more and more and more and so that is what he does. Ignoring the sound he heard asking – _begging_ – him to stop, to let go.

All he could register in his head later is the sound of someone opening the door harshly and his body being pulled away. He punches the person, but that person is able to handle him – much to Erik’s surprise.

“ERIK!” The familiar voice which shouting his name awaken him. He blinks many times, trying to replay what has just happened. He looks at his side to find Mats, holding him tightly. Only Mats could stop Erik because the butler has been thought on how to control his master in case of emergency.

“Mats?” Erik calls the butler’s name slowly, unsure. “Mar co?” he asks the blonde’s name.

“Well, I’m glad I’m still alive,” Erik turns his head, facing Marco’s direction who’s been there. The blonde is putting his hand on his neck, trying to press the blood from flowing. He grins to Erik, probably to show that he’s fine, but Erik knows it’s not. The next second the blonde is losing consciousness and fainted.

Mats, who is beside Erik before, let go of Erik and catches the blonde before Marco falls to the ground. The vampire could see the concern look from Mats. “Will he be alright?” Erik gulps before asking the question. He doesn’t know if he’s able to even ask that question. “Please help him.” His voice sounds like begging and he could care less about that right now.

The butler turns a little to meet his master’s eyes, smiles. “Don’t worry, I’ll stop his bleeding and take him to hospital. Will you be okay if I leave you alone?”

“Don’t think of me, save him! Don’t let him die, please,” He shouts in agony.

“It’s okay, Erik, it’s not your fault, it’s okay.” Mats whispers, rubbing his back hand onto the younger man’s cheeks. It’s the butler’s way to soothe his master and it does its job. Erik stops whimpering for a while. No matter how much he wants to be there for his master, the man on his arm right now need the help abruptly or else. “I’ll be leaving now, if you allow me, of course.”

Erik nods. He manages to make a ‘please help him’ sentence between his regrets. He wants to follow Mats who’s carrying Marco in a bridal style, but he’s not sure if he could. He doesn’t know if Marco wants to see his face, after what he has done. The blonde may be his friend, but the fact that he almost killed his own friend can’t be denied.

Now he feels a lot better. The urge to have blood is nowhere, the fangs are now hidden, but all of them are now replaced with another thing – _guilty_.

.

.

The first thing he sees when he opens his eyes is white everywhere. Blinking a few times, he tries to get up from wherever he’s at right now. He groans, touching his forehead when it hurts suddenly. “Where am I?” He asks to no one. His voice is hoarse, probably because of dehydration.

“You’re at hospital and have been sleeping for almost 4 hours. It amazes me that with that much blood you lost, you only need short time to recover.” The mock tone is hidden in the sentences he just heard. Turning his head around, he found Mats, sitting on the chair next to the bed. The butler is crossing his arms on his chest, leaning on the chair, looking all wonderful only with simple attire – his usual white t-shirt combined with black trousers.

“Thank you,” Marco replies lazily. He’s not in the mood to do anything. Maybe because he still feels a bit anemia. He tries to reply what was going on before. He remembers he saw Erik’s fangs, dragged the other man to the infirmary, then offered his blood, and after that he could see was black.

“You fainted,” As if Mats could read Marco’s mind, the butler answers.

Marco looks at Mats. “Where’s Erik?”

There is a long pause before Mats sighs. He uncrosses his arms, leaning closer to Marco. “You should stop befriending him. I don’t know what your intention is – are. And to your question, he doesn’t want to see you.”

“You’re lying,” Marco grits his teeth, anger is consuming him right now.

Mats shrugs. “If I am, why am I the only one here right now?”

“I don’t care. You must be telling him some shits,” retorts the blonde back.

“Listen here, Marco. Like I said before, I don’t know what your intentions, but you need to remind yourself that you and him are different. You can’t see him anymore or befriending him. Maybe you think by getting close to Erik, you could get to me, but you’re wrong. It’s a mistake I ever let you be together with him. I should have just erased your memories.”

“NO!” Marco yells at Mats. Fuck that he’s interested with the butler or what, but being judged like that. Not even Mats could get away easily. He grabs Mats’ collar, forcing the other man to look up at him, who’s kneeling on the bed so he’s a bit taller than the butler right now. “Listen here, I’ve had enough of you thinking so low of me. You’re implying that I’m close to Erik so I could get into your pants? Seriously? I thought you’re better than that.” He pushes Mats a little but the latter holds his hands before he could release himself. “I don’t like when people questioning my relationship with Erik. I want to be friend with him because I _do_ , no reason behind it. Do you need a reason why you’re so loyal to Erik, huh?”

When there is no response from Mats, Marco continues again. “See?! You may say that you owe something to his parents or some sorts, but you can just go away after you pay it and I believe you’ve done it, but no, you’re still there, taking care of him. So why can’t I do the same? Because I’m a human and he’s not?!”

“You’re going to hurt yourself, one day, when he’s in that state, when he needs blood, when he lose control. When that happens, he will attack everyone, no matter if you are his so called friends.” Mats opens his mouth, a frustration – even only slightly – is there.

“You don’t want him to regret killing his friends, I get it.” There’s a pang inside Marco’s chest and he could possibly guess the reason why.

“Don’t you get it?!” Mats shouts back. “If it’s another people, I could care less. Sure, Erik will be sad, regret it, mourning for a while, but he’ll move on and I will – _we_ will. But this is _you_ and that’s not going to be easy.”

Marco’s mouth opened, jaw dropped. Did he just hear what he just heard? “Are you telling me that – ?”

Mats ignores the question. His voice sounds desperate. “You’re just there and it’s not easy, okay? So please, it’s for your own good too.”

“Mats,” Marco sighs. “As much as I appreciate your concern, I’m not some damsel in distress who needs only to be rescued and protected, okay? I don’t know what will happen in the future or anything, but I want to be Erik’s friend and that’s final. And yeah, I kind of still want to try to get in your pants of course.” Marco chuckles at the last sentence he just says to which Mats replies with a gentle smile. His right hand reaches Marco’s cheek slowly, touching it for a while, staying there.

“You’re such a stubborn kid, how to get rid of you now, huh?” Mats says playfully.

“Only when I feel like it and it’s not going to happen soon, of course.”

No word is exchanged between them but slowly they lean closer while closing their eyes. Their noses are touching each other and just a few more and their lips will collide. Only it doesn’t happen because there’s a knock on the door. Both of them jump in surprise. Mats pulls back his hand much to both disappointment and Erik’s voice is heard afterwards.

.

.

Most students have gone home after the bell rang. Erik, on the other hand, is still staying at his class, taking his time to collect all the books that he brought that day. When he gets out from the class, there’re only few students left even the lecturer has gone already. He sighs. He needs the lonely time for a while. Just please let him go home without bumping into a certain Polish man.

Erik realizes that God never listens to his prayer, or maybe it’s just fate love to see him suffering. He is alone in the campus’ garden, sitting on the bench, staring at his shoes. That is until someone calls his name, a voice belong to someone he’s trying to avoid all day.

“Erik, right?” Robert’s voice is smooth, calming him. “What are you doing here?”

Erik looks up, trying to look alright as he shakes his head. “I’m fine, Mr. Lewandowski.” Erik doesn’t want to call Robert as Robert or any nickname his classmates have been given to the teacher’s assistant. He doesn’t and he won’t. It will make everything feel so real and he can’t take it.

Whatever emotion he’s showing to the man before him seems not working as Robert sits beside him, leaning on the bench. “I’m not that old.” The man chuckles. “You can just call me Robert, that’s not hard. Or Lewy, when there’s no other lecturers, of course.”

The student doesn’t feel like answering. His mouth is sealed. He now stares at the sky colored in orange. “I saw that your butler picked up your friend just now. Is he alright?”

“Who?” Erik manages to whisper.

“Marco, is he alright?” Robert straightens himself, looking at Erik’s side.

Staring at his shoes, Erik shrugs. “I don’t know.”

“Why don’t you go look after him?”

“He won’t want that,” Erik interrupts.

“Why would you think so?” Robert’s voice is soothing, no judging, just merely curious.

“Because I hurt him, because –“ _because I almost kill him. Because of you, I can’t control myself that I almost kill Marco, kill my friend_.

“Have you apologized?”

Hesitantly Erik shakes his head. Recalling today’s incident. He didn’t have the chance to apologize as Marco has fainted and brought to hospital by Mats. He’s afraid to see the anger or the hatred from Marco’s eyes. He can’t take it. “Why?” Robert asks, slowly.

“Because he _hates_ me, he _will_ , after what I’ve done.” Erik mutters. Aware of Robert’s gaze on him, he tries his best to avoid it.

When there’s another chuckle coming from the lecturer, Erik, unwillingly, turns his head. Robert is laughing like what he has said was something funny – and it irritates Erik. “That’s not funny. You’re rude.” He hisses under his tone.

“Well,” Robert tries to stop laughing. “because you conclude that by yourself. Tell me,” Now he has managed to be serious and sitting straight. “what’s happened? Why did you hurt him?”

Erik seems reluctant to explain and Robert could somehow see that. The assistant thinks that perhaps he will just leave the younger man alone and sits there for a while. Perhaps Erik will change his mind and is willing to share. After a few moments with none of them speaking, Robert sighs. There’s no hint of Erik wanting to tell him. This feels ridiculous to Robert. He knows nothing of the young man and yet he couldn’t take his attentions off somewhere. There’s something about this guy that attracts him.

“I was hurting and he wanted to help but I ended up hurting him instead.” Erik tells the big picture of the story. He couldn’t possibly tell to the assistant – who’s possible his soulmate slash his enemy slash his father’s killer – just like that, could he? “And if Mats doesn’t come, I don’t know –“

Robert nods, not saying anything to let Erik finishes the sentence. “That’s why I don’t think he will want to see me anymore. He will be afraid of me, I’m sure of that.” Erik seems so certain with his sentence and Robert doesn’t ask why.

Instead, the assistant just rubs Erik’s back. “Well, he’s your friend, isn’t he?” Erik nods slowly. “Then I see no reason why you shouldn’t go there to see him. Listen,” This time Erik turns his head, engaging with those breathtaking blue eyes. Erik gulps. “If you think of him as your friend, you should go check on him, no matter if he perhaps will hate you. But from my eyes, I don’t think Marco is the kind of person who will hate his friend just like that. You must have your reasons and I think Marco will understand that. All you need to do is to clarify that. Not talking and not going, you’re running away and it could cause misunderstanding between both of you. That’s not good. So, rather than listening to my speech about friendship, you should just go there. Or do you want me to drive you there? Seeing that my class is also finished. Now that I think of it, I’ll just drag you there.”

Without giving a chance for Erik to reply, Robert has taken the younger man’s hand, taking – dragging – the latter to his car, opening the passenger’s door for Erik. Teasing him by calling him mam to which the younger man blushes. Laughing, Robert gets to the driver’s seat and takes both of them to the hospital where Marco is being taken.

And that’s the reason why Erik is now inside Marco’s room, alone, because he asks Mats to wait outside.

Erik looks down again, nervous as to what he should say to the blonde while Marco is looking expectantly at him. “So, are we going to play who stays silent the longer or are we going to hug each other and crying because I’m alive?” Marco grins. When Erik still looks at him, not knowing what to do, Marco chuckles. He motions Erik to come to him. “Come here, you little punk.” He pulls Erik into a hug, patting the vampire’s back. “There there, I’m here and warm, I’m still alive, no?”

Somehow, the sweet scent smell of Marco and the shampoo calms Erik a little. Hesitantly he circles his hands around Marco’s waist, hugging the blonde man back. “Just make sure don’t use your strength too much, I’m still fragile.” Marco teases. Erik laughs slightly. This is just so his friend.

“I thought you’re supposed to be stronger than me?” Erik retorts back.

“Touché, where do you learn that remark again? Tell me it’s not from the awesome Marco Reus.”

“No, it’s from the dorky Marco Reus.”

“Ouch, they say you’re supposed to be kind to sick people, not hurting them.”

Both of them laugh. No sorry is said. No thank you is heard. Because they know they are fine, because they know the bond they have – their friendship – is strong and Erik feels stupid for ever doubting that.

.

.

“What are you doing here?” Mats grits his teeth when he sees Robert taking a cup of water from the dispenser.

Robert turns around, smiling. “Well, delivering your young prince of course, never expect to see you here, Hummels.”

“You know I’ll be here. What are you intending to do?”

Shrugging, Robert offers the cup he just fills. Mats shakes his head. “No? Shame, I didn’t put any poison there and the water is nice.”

“Seriously, Lewandowski, what do you want?”

Listening to that question, Robert smirks. “What do I want? Now that’s the question we’re going to find out the answer soon, aren’t we? And don’t worry, I won’t hurt Erik, _not yet_. And besides, I don’t believe that I will _lose_ to _the bet_.”

Hearing that Robert mentioning the bet, Mats smirks and Robert doesn’t like that little bit. “You’re too full of yourself, Lewandowski. The day is still young.” Mats shakes his head, waving his hand like mocking the man in front of him. “You will know _sooner_ or _later_ _why_ The Great Duke has chosen Erik as his successor. What do you people say? Ah, don’t judge the book by its cover.”

Robert glares at Mats who reciprocates that. A smirk is shown on both faces, each with their own confident to win _whatever the bet is_.

.

.

Somewhere far, far, far away from the hospital, on the rooftop, stands two figures – one we have recognized as Miroslav Klose, Erik’s psychology teacher. The other figure is a man, looking younger than Miro says. “So they have met now, still betting for the Durm, aren’t you?”

Miro smiles. “Of course, Basti, and you to Lewandowski, right?”

The other man – Basti – nods. “After all, a test will be a test. This bet is just for fun. Remember Miro, if Erik _loses_ , he _doesn’t_ pass the test and that means –“

Miro nods. “That means, you and all your vampire hunters have the right to wipe each of us from the world and we will not fight back. However if Erik _wins_ , if he _passes_ the test – “  

Basti grins. “Then we can finally say that –“

“Long live the peaceful world.” Both smile. Somewhere, each of them kindly hopes – regardless about the bet – that Erik to win the test. He has to, after all, this is the world we’re talking about.

Basti looks up, to the sea of stars in the sky. “Wouldn’t it be great though? To be able to see the stars, together, equally?”

Miro nods. “Someday, Basti, someday and till that someday to come, we can only observe.”

.

.

_Oh Mr. Moon, how does it feel like?_

_To be able to see and observe, yet could do nothing but those two?_

_._

_._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll just say it's end right here (for now). Thanks for reading! C:  
> feedbacks are very much appreciated


End file.
